What You Do To Me
by Anya-Paradox
Summary: Julius' life hasn't been the same since Delilah left for New York without him. He remembers past memories and realizes that he needs her more than he thought... DxJ, Songfic, Oneshot


**What You Do To Me **

_**By Anya**_

A/N: This is set before the season finale and I'm not sure if I got the episode's mixed up. Oh well. Hope you enjoy it lol. It's short sweet and absolutely fluffy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Delilah and Julius or "Hey There Delilah" by The Plain White T's.

* * *

Julius sat in his room alone. He remembered a time when he was never alone and always happy. But Al had changed all of that. Delilah was gone. She had left for New York City to find out about her parents. Julius had to stay at the academy. He had threatened to just follow her like the time once before, but Al had strictly forbidden it, and Delilah had actually agreed.

Feeling the expected painful sensation where his heart used to be, Julius turned on some music softly, trying unsuccessfully to close the floodgate of memories. Laying on his bed the blond man recalled his old best friend and partner. The way her dark hair framed her pale face, and the way she always laughed at his dumb jokes. The way her hips swayed as she walked beside him and her smiling face reaching just above his shoulder.

_Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Time Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true_

Julius remembered some times when he and Delilah would almost have a sweet moment and Nosy would butt in. Every time that happened Julius would cover up and promise himself he would tell her later. He tried to disguise his real feelings with words and he never truly got to tell her that he'd always be there and love her.

_  
_  
_Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side_

Julius wanted to pick up the phone and dial her number but she hadn't even left him that. She had disappeared in the dead of night with a tiny note slipped under the door. Julius had torn apart the note long ago but he still remembered every word it said. Just a plain goodbye I will miss you. No, I love you or I will see you again. No, just a simple meaningless goodbye.

What had happened to them one day leaving the academy together? What had happened to their fairytale? Julius sometimes wondered if she had lied to him, but remembering her soft brown eyes he knew she could never be insincere about something so important.

_Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good_

Julius wished he could tell her what he had never before been able to. Maybe then she would have stayed or he could have gone with her. Maybe then he wouldn't feel a gaping hole in his chest threatening to kill him.

'I love you Delilah!' he thought hoping that maybe somewhere, somehow, she heard him.

_Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all_

Julius was distant to those who used to be as close as family, and he rarely talked. His blue eyes had lost their caring and compassionate feeling; they were now cold and hard. He blamed Delilah for turning him into this bitter man. But how could Julius blame someone who made him feel like he belonged? Her memories were the only thing that made him happy anymore. What had she done to him!?

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me_

Julius stood up silently and walked to his window. Pressing his face against the glass he wished he could just pack up and leave. Go to New York and make things right. Without even thinking about his actions Julius picked up a suitcase he always kept handy and started packing. He placed everything he would need in it, including some money.

'What happened to Delilah being my back-up plan?' He wondered bitterly. Staring at his room he silently said good-bye to the life he knew. All of his memories were here and all of his 'family'. Remembering the dark haired girl he was going to find he closed the suitcase.

"Where are you going?" Scarlett asked him from the doorway. Julius didn't even turn around. There was no point.

"Going to find Delilah." Julius replied softly.

"She is thousands of miles away."

"And I will walk to her if I have to, but I refuse to keep living like this."

_A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame_

Julius finishes his internal good-bye and picks up a small photo by his bed. Slipping it in his bag, he remembers the night it was taken. He and Delilah had just raced across the desert. This was the night she had been singing in the red dress. She looked so beautiful, smiling and laughing with him like that.

Julius very slowly turned around to leave but found something else that caught his attention.

_Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This ones for you_

Delilah stood in his doorway, looking every bit the same as she was in his memory. He stares at her in disbelief, hoping that is if this is a dream, he would never wake.

"It's what you do to me, Julius. I can't live without you, so I came home."

"What about your family?" he asked shakily. Slowly she walked in the room and smiled an angel's smile up at him.

"You mean the family that's standing in front of me? I know I missed him while I was gone." And with that said she reached up to pull Julius' face into a sweet kiss._  
_

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me._

* * *

Well how was that? I'm quite fond of it actually! Review of you'd like! By the way, I definitely recommend you listen to this song its amazing!

Auf Wiedersehen (Goodbye in German…I think.),

Love Anya of the Paradox-Barbarian-Princess group.


End file.
